


The Final Secret of Chifusa's Nipples

by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)



Series: Manyuu Hikenchou: Hidden Breasts [4]
Category: Manyuu Hikenchou
Genre: Breast Expansion, Breastfeeding, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Large Breasts, Nipple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 14:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai
Summary: The Manyuu scrolls say that a woman with significantly big breasts can have her nipples fucked. Kaede, who is still a futa, begs Chifusa to let her ease her backed-up milk by going deep inside.
Relationships: Kaede/Manyuu Chifusa
Series: Manyuu Hikenchou: Hidden Breasts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/39643
Comments: 19
Kudos: 5





	The Final Secret of Chifusa's Nipples

Kaede was having trouble keeping stealthy when she was looking out for Manyuu assassins. Ever since she grew a dick, she had been bothered by her constant erections. She couldn’t help it. Anyone would get rock hard when they were around Chifusa Manyuu, the woman with the certified best breasts in all of Japan, and possibly all of the world. Her breasts bounced with every step, with Kaede deliberately tying her sarashi loose so she could watch them jiggle and wobble about freely when they walked. Her nipples were poking through the edge of her clothes, those large, pink areolae tempting Kaede’s dick every day.

When the two of them had arrived in a town that was out of the Manyuu family’s jurisdiction, Kaede pleaded her case to Chifusa. She removed her outfit, showing her loincloth to Chifusa. The cloth was being stretched by her dick, her two balls dangling out of the sides. A wet spot, where she had leaked precum onto the cloth, was visible. Kaede had been unbearably hard since they set foot on the road, every step sending vibrations to her cock and making her want to cum so badly.

“Chifusa! I can’t bear it any longer!” Kaede said, her voice on the edge of madness. “Show me your fat fucking boobs!”

“We do need to take a break,” said Chifusa. “I can hear the milk sloshing around in my breasts.”

“So can I,” said Kaede. “I don’t know what would be hotter. You drinking your own milk, or me drinking your milk. It’s so rich and creamy and it feels so warm in my belly. I’ll never go thirsty as long as I’m near your leaking tits.”

“I don’t think that’ll be possible,” said Chifusa. “My milk’s been building up in my breasts. They’ve gotten so engorged lately that it feels like if I touched them even a little, a fountain of milk would start pouring out.”

Kaede moved her hand down to her loincloth. She was already playing with her dick, imagining Chifusa spraying out milk like a fountain from her nipples. Chifusa had become able to lactate within the first day of fleeing from home, and had been relying on Kaede to keep her milk flowing ever since. She had given Kaede many milky titfucks, using it as a lubricant to make for warm, slippery rubs against Kaede’s dick. But Kaede was looking for something exciting, something with even more stimulation.

“Chifusa, don’t start squeezing them just yet,” Kaede said. “There was something written in the most recent scroll we picked up.”

Unrolling the scroll, Kaede saw the final secret of the Breast Flow written out. It was almost apocrypha, a forbidden thing that a woman’s breasts could do. It required them to be plumped out significantly with an exorbitant amount of breast chi, as well as filled with enough milk to provide easy lubrication. Chifusa had been denying looking at it, but it would be the easiest way to get her milk leaking and relieve the weight on her chests.

“As long as I still have a dick, I want to try doing this,” said Kaede. “I love your mouth, your pussy and your asshole, but my favorite part of your body will always be those magnificent titties. If I could fuck them, I would be in heaven.”

“That’s not how nipples are meant to be used,” said Chifusa, looking out the back porch of the abandoned building where they had cooped up for the night. “They’re something to be sucked on, not to be penetrated.”

“Unless they’re yours,” Kaede said. “Look at what it says here.”

If a woman of the Manyuu lineage has amassed enough breast fat, the pores on her nipples will be able to accommodate something the size of a finger, or possibly bigger. This is the art of nipple penetration, a forbidden breast art that can bring untold pleasure if performed properly.

“Kaede, it sounds risky to do this,” said Chifusa.

Kaede groped Chifusa’s breasts, squeezing down on the middle of her chest. Spurts of milk shot out of her nipples, rolling down the curves of her boobs. Kaede bent down and looked at Chifusa’s nipples. She could see the pores, especially on the pink tip. Her milk ducts had widened to alleviate the overflowing amount of breast milk that she was lugging around inside her chest, and it was now ripe and ready for a dick to go inside. Kaede tossed her loincloth aside, presenting Chifusa with her throbbing hard-on. Her balls were already dropping, the tightly packed semen inside them looking for a warm place to release.

“Congratulations on letting Kaede’s dick be your first nipple fuck!” Kaede said enthusiastically. “I’ll mark the inside of Chifusa’s breasts with my sperm!”

Chifusa placed her finger on her nipple. She rubbed her fingertip around the areolae before placing it on the pore. She opened it just wide enough to reveal an opening inside her pore. This was different than using an inverted nipple and sticking that inside. Kaede was going to go inside Chifusa’s milk duct itself, where her breast milk was sloshing about, sticky and body temperature warm. The greatest and final form of her love for breasts, manifested in this very moment.

Wrapping her hands around Chifusa’s tit, Kaede grabbed each side of the breast. She gently slapped it, causing streams of hot milk to spray out and cover her dick. It rolled down her shaft and onto her balls, making Kaede tremble with delight. She pushed her cock towards Chifusa’s nipple, and saw her glans spreading the pink tip open. Chifusa orgasmically moaned as Kaede pushed further inside, sliding a little at a time until her entire cockhead had been swallowed up by Chifusa’s nipple. Kaede looked downward with an elated expression, her dick throbbing hard.

“I’ve penetrated Chifusa’s breast!” Kaede said. “It’s so tight and milky... this is incredible.”

“Kaede, please cum,” Chifusa said, every syllable punctuated with moaning. “This feels weird... but I like it.”

Kaede gripped onto the breast, and started humping it like an animal in heat. She watched Chifusa’s breast fat ripple around her, her dick being guided along deeper into Chifusa’s tit by the thick breast milk swirling around her cock. Kaede pushed her dick further in, taking the shaft all the way up to the base. Now Kaede’s balls were slapping against Chifusa’s boob, and her pussy was dripping with love juice, staining her thighs with her utter arousal at getting to fuck her beloved Chifusa’s breasts.

Rocking her hips back and forth, Kaede pounded Chifusa’s nipples. The wet, sloppy noises coming from where her dick met Chifusa’s nipple was unlike going in her pussy or her ass. It was much tighter and wetter, a slimy sloppiness that turned Kaede on. As her heavy balls slapped against Chifusa’s breast, Chifusa felt like the shape of Kaede’s hot testicles would be branded on her breast flesh, the overwhelming arousal enveloping both of them in a haze of milk and sweat and semen. Kaede gripped tight onto Chifusa’s breast, digging her fingers into the sides of her bosom.

“Chifusa, I’m going to cum in your breast pussy!” Kaede said. “I can’t hold on, my pent-up dick is ready to explode in your boobs!”

“It’s... okay...” said Chifusa, sweating and panting. “I can’t get pregnant in my boobs. Empty your semen inside me.”

“I love you, Chifusa!” Kaede said.

Kaede moved her hips hard, rocking back and forth. She gave one final push, sliding her dick as far as it could go inside Chifusa’s boob. Kaede grunted, and splurted out hot cum from her tip. Wads of semen filled Chifusa’s breast, quickly overflowing from her nipple and back onto Kaede’s dick. As Kaede kept pumping, she saw the sides of Chifusa’s breast expand in her hand, making her left breast slightly bigger than her right. There were minimal differences in Chifusa’s breast size that only Kaede could notice, but this was significant enough that anyone could notice.

There were things that could make Chifusa’s already huge breasts even bigger, besides using the Breast Flow. When she was ovulating, when her tits were plumped full of milk, and now, when Kaede had come inside her. Kaede had been so pent up that the amount of semen she shot inside Chifusa made her breasts swell up a few centimeters bigger than they had been before, though Chifusa barely noticed it in the heat of the moment.

Kaede remained inside for as long as she could, finally pulling out when her cock had gotten semi-soft. Chifusa’s areolae was gaping, a hole in the shape and size of Kaede’s cock still visible. A mixture of milk and semen was leaking from her breast, the hole slowly closing up as Chifusa absorbed the pain and pleasure of what Kaede had just done to her.

“My breast is leaking...” said Chifusa. “Until it closes, it’s dripping like a hole in the roof. At least my tits are feeling lighter.”

“That was incredible!” Kaede said, swinging her cock, drenched in milk and semen, around, sending white splatters onto the walls and floor of the building. “The texture and sensation of the inside of your breasts was heavenly! Even your own pussy pales in comparison to the feeling of the inside of your boobs. Hey, Chifusa...” Kaede said with a devious grin.

“Kaede, what are you...” Chifusa said.

“You have two boobs, don’t you?” Kaede said.

Kaede moved over to Chifusa’s other breast. She pulled at her nipple, slipping the head of her half-mast dick inside. Once she was back in the familiar tightness of Chifusa’s boobs, her cock became thick and throbbing inside Chifusa’s breast once again, pulsing with the heat of a second load, bubbling inside her balls and waiting to be released. Chifusa looked at Kaede with consternation. She tried to berate her, but her mind could barely concentrate on anything else except the feeling of Kaede fucking her other tit. Kaede’s body was too numb with pleasure, so Chifusa looked up.

“Let me lead this time,” she said.

Chifusa held onto the sides of her breasts. She had done this when she was training at the temple. Regularly massaging her breasts helped maintain their springy shape and kept her milk flowing. She started from her torso, moving her hands downward. As she did, the shape and size of her breast changed in her palms, making the sensation around Kaede’s dick rub and squeeze against her. Milk flowed through her duct, covering Kaede’s cock in another slimy layer of milk, to help push her along inside the tit.

“Wow...” Kaede said. “Your right boob feels different inside than your left one. Even the feeling of your nipple entrance is different. Boobs are amazing.”

“My boobs feel unusually firm...” Chifusa said. “Your hard dick is taking up so much space inside them.”

“It feels soft and squishy for me,” said Kaede. “I’m so happy...”

Chifusa massaged her breast. As she moved her hands across her mountain of titflesh, jets of milk squirted out of her ducts that Kaede hadn’t filled. Her other breast kept tingling, leaking milk and semen onto her lap and onto the floor. Kaede’s dick was still very sensitive from orgasming, so Chifusa knew it wouldn’t take too much longer for her to cum again. After two shots, she would probably be so tired that she would fall asleep, giving Chifusa a chance to rest and let her nippels return to normal.

As she got into the rhythm, she found the vibrating pleasure inside her breasts to be calming. Her milk was flowing regularly, every spurt of it from her nipples lightening the load inside her heavy bosom. The pleasure from her nipples was traveling across her body, making her pussy and asshole tingle, her clitoris getting rock hard and emerging from its hood in response. While she was focused on her mission, Chifusa wanted to get off from time to time. Carrying breasts like these, pleasure was the one thing that made it worth lugging such a heavy weight around on her back.

“Chifusa, I’m going to cum again,” Kaede said.

“Let it all out,” Chifusa said.

Chifusa arched her back, squirting milk from her nipple as Kaede sprayed her own milk back inside Chifusa’s boobs. Kaede’s second load was still surprisingly large. As it filled Chifusa’s boob, her breast became the same size as her cum-filled left tit, ballooning into one of the biggest sizes Kaede had on record. She was proud of her balls, knowing that those tight little nuts had enough cum in them to make her beloved Chifusa’s big boobs even bigger still.

Kaede’s dick was now barely erect, only some blood keeping it twitching as she pulled her cock out of Chifusa’s boob. She fell back, resting her head on Chifusa’s lap, looking up into her sweaty cleavage. Kaede sniffed the air, getting a whiff of the scent of semen and milk that was leaking from Chifusa. It was a new smell, one that only the final secret of the Manyuu could produce.

“I’ll drink it for you,” said Kaede.

“Are you sure? It’s a mix of my milk and your semen,” said Chifusa.

“I don’t care about drinking my own cum. Your milk is much thicker and more flavorful,” siad Kaede. “You need to get all that weight off your amazing breasts before they fill up again. You’re so horny, Chifusa.”

Kaede licked Chifusa’s areolae, tasting of the salty sweet mixture that she had just shaken up inside her boobs. The sweetness of Chifusa’s milk and the slight bitterness of her own cum made for a thick, refreshing mix of bodily fluids that traveled down into her stomach. She gulped it down by the mouthful from Chifusa’s breasts, her saliva helping Chifusa’s aching nipples to return to their normal size. This wasn’t something a Manyuu woman could do all the time, but it was proven to be real. Kaede had just witnessed it with her own dick.

As Kaede started to drift off to sleep, Chifusa coated her hand in her pussy juices, rubbing her palm against Kaede’s soft cock. She stroked Kaede’s dick with her fingers, getting it erect just as Kaede’s heavy eyelids closed, her body finally falling asleep. She knew that once Kaede woke up and regained her energy, she would want to start measuring Chifusa’s breasts, to see how much they had grown.

“Thanks Kaede,” said Chifusa, looking down into her sleeping face.


End file.
